Keep Bleeding
by Stunsail
Summary: Set after Season 6 Dexter regains his life and kills again. I suck at these so please just read. :D


**Hi, this is my first Dexter fic. I am pretty excited because I LOVE this show. :D**

_**The Ripper**_

Tonight's the night. And it's going to happen again and again. It has to happen. I've know my next target for months now. I've known who deserved to be on my table, and I've know how to get them on my table.

The weeks following my last kill ended in my life being turned upside down. And I still didn't know whether it was good or bad. I couldn't explain to my sister why I killed Travis. And I certainly couldn't say how I helped him either. But I could convince her that he took Harrison and this was why I acted like that. I almost did convince her of that, until she pieced everything together, everything she was ignoring over the years. Harry, teaching me everything he knew. My mother – Laura Moser – and how she was murdered in front of me. My brother Brian Moser, the Ice Truck Killer, the very person who abducted her, and nearly forced me to kill her.

But Deb didn't want to see, she didn't want to know. And she wasn't going to listen to me. For weeks she went on like nothing had happened, like she didn't see me plunge a knife into Travis' chest and kill him in my own little ritualistic way. She acted like she didn't see the beautiful crimson blood spill over the many layers of plastic wrap and polyethylene sheeting. But something like that changes a person, seeing a family member do that impacted on Deb in ways that she can't explain. And that was why I've had to wait so long before my next kill.

William Meier. For weeks now he has been stabbing and then raping innocent teenagers on their way home from school. He watches them for days, following them. His next victim's name was Sherlie Macon, and she was going to die unless I killed him tonight. I was watching him, while he was watching her. It was hard not to get excited, not to feel the thrill of the hunt. But I needed to focus, which meant breathing. So tonight was the night. I had Jaimie babysitting Harrison, Deb was at Quinn's something that I normally would have opposed and I was alone, and able to do whatever I wanted. Which means, I will be able to kill William Meier.

There wasn't a lot of time to do what I needed to do, but the plan was in motion. The kill room was prepared, my kill tools were ready, and the M99 in my hand was all ready to make a quick injection into Meier's body. I was ready.

The waiting was by far the most boring part of my ritual, my most boring need. But the thrill of the hunt when you see the last light go out next door, or the television flicks off, that is what makes the waiting all worthwhile. As the porch light of the neighbours went off, I felt my heart quicken its pace. I felt my breath turn deep and slow. I felt myself sliding out of my car silently, and moving towards William Meier's house. I pulled out my tools and picked the lock, sliding into his house inconspicuously. There were no lights, his cat was asleep, and there were soft snores coming from upstairs. All was well. All was going to plan. I climbed the stairs slowly and noiselessly, stalking towards my prey. I opened his bedroom door and saw him lying there, sound asleep. I moved towards him and I slipped my needle into his neck, injecting the animal tranquiliser into him. It slid easily into him and I pulled out my needle, checking my surroundings once more, before lifting him out of bed and carting him back to the kill room inconspicuously.

William Meier opened his eyes looking confused and terrified. Just the way I liked it. I moved closer to him, the scalpel in my right hand and the blood slide in my left. He jumped when I came into his line of view. He began shaking asking me questions. 'What are you doing? What do you want?' he cried, tears falling from his eyes, terrified of what was coming. I just gave a slight smile and dragged the scalpel across his cheek, seeing the crimson blood spill from the sleek cut that I inflicted on his cheek, I picked up the eyedropper and took a drop of his blood, placing it on the slide – just like always. 'Is that what your victim ask you? Katherine Davis, Amelia Walters, and Lucy Stether' I asked him, turning his head fiercely to look at the pictures on the wall. 'Did they bed for mercy when you cut them and then raped them? Did they cry for help when you drove your knife through their skin?'. I moved to get my kill tools, knowing I was running out of time. I looked through the knives I had brought with me, wondering which to use on my victim. I chose meat cleaver, knowing that it was heavy enough to cut through his neck in one swift movement. I sauntered back over to him, smiling with the anticipation of the kill and looked down at him. 'No more young girls will die because of you' I whispered and then I brought the cleaver down on his neck, blood spattering my face and the walls around me. I grinned wickedly at this kill and then continued with the ritual.

The ocean was calm as I was "putting to bed" my latest victim. The water splashed rhythmically against the side of my boat, lulling me into the calm that had spread through my body. The need to kill was finally sustained and I could concentrate on what mattered most. Harrison. And Deb. Deb's disinterest in my "secret life" was becoming more concerning the longer I tried to ignore it. I just couldn't any longer. I had to talk to her about it.

Sitting out on the ocean, I had come to the final decision that I would tell her. Explain to her. And most importantly, I would let her decide what she wanted to do with me.

**So please REVIEW **


End file.
